implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
China (the P.R.C.) (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats Peoples' Republic of China is the successor to Maoist China. History The Apocalypse of 1962 ''The targets were at-'' 'Xinjiang /Shinjang Uyghur Aptonom Rayoni' #Ürümqi- 1x 1kt. #Horgos border pass- 1x 1kt. #Horgos town- 1x 1kt. #Horgos PRC border security base- 1x 1kt. 'Inner Mongolia/Nei Mongol' #Hohhot PLA barracks- 1x 1kt #Hohhot PLA HQ- 1x 1kt #Hohhot air deface force- 1x 1kt 'Tibet / Xizang' #Rutog Town- 1x 1kt #Rutog border pass- 1x 1kt 'Qinghai' #Xining- 1x 1kt #Xining army training school- 1x 1kt 'Fujian' #Fuzhou PLA army barracks- 1x 1kt #Putian (Chinese: 莆田; pinyin: Pútián)- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #The Peoples' liberation shoe factory- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #The Peoples' liberation fruit processing plant - 1x 1kt (did not go off) #The Peoples' revaloutionary vegetable prossesing colective - 1x 1kt (did not go off) 'Tianjin City' #Tianjin industrial district- 1x 10kt #Tianjin PLA barracks- 2x 1kt 'Shanghai' #Shanghai city- center 1x 1kt #Shanghai industrial district- 1x 10kt #Shanghai harbour- 1x 1kt #Shanghai maritime patrol post- 1x 1kt #Shanghai port- 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt (the prior did not go off) #The Peoples' Shanghai Rice Processing Facility- 1x 1kt #The Shanghai Wood Carving and Processing Facility- 1x 1kt #Hangzhou Bay- 1x 10kt, 1x 15kt and 2x 1kt #Shanghai PLA barracks- 1x 1kt #Shanghai PLA HQ- 1x 1kt #Shanghai airport- 1x 1kt (did not go off, but burred it's self 20ft in to the ground) #The Peoples' liberation clothing and garments factory- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Shanghai central railway station- 1x 1kt #Shanghai military command enter- 1x 15kt and 1x 20kt (the prior did not go off) 'Sichuan' #Chengdu PLA barracks- 1x 10kt (did not go off) #Dayi PLA barracks- 1x 10kt (did not go off) #Chengdu military command enter- 1x 15kt and 1x 20kt (neither went off) 'Liaoning' #Shenyang PLA barracks- 1x 10kt 'Shandong' #Jinan PLA barracks- 1x 10kt #Provincial No. 1 RTL (re-education through labour camp)- 1x 1kt #Shandong Shengjian Factory 83 (and penal/dissident slave labour camp)- 1x 1kt 'Jiangsu' #Nanjing PLA barracks- 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt 'Guangdong/Canton/Kwangtung' #The South Sea Fleet, Zhanjiang- 1x 1kt #Naval headquarters, Zhanjiang- 1x 10kt and 1x 15kt #Zhanjiang airbase- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Zhanjiang military command enter- 1x 10kt and 1x 20kt #Zhanjiang PLA barracks- 1x 1kt #Zhanjiang navel dockyards- 1x 10kt #Zhanjiang port- 1x 10kt #Shenzhen industrial district- 1x 10kt #Shenzhen port- 1x 10kt #Shenzhen harbour- 1x 10kt 'Beijing' #The Forbidden City- 1x 10kt (did not go off) #Bajing airport- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Bajing airbase- 1x 1kt #Bajing PLA HQ- 1x 10kt #Bajing PLA barracks No.- 1x 1kt (did not go off and spewed toxic waste dirty bomb style) #Bajing PLA barracks No. 2- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #The Peoples' indipendent machinery factory - 1x 1kt #The Peoples' liberation electronics factory - 1x 1kt #The Peoples' liberation truck factory - 1x 1kt #The Mao Xzedong truck factory - 1x 1kt #Bajing central railway station- 1x 1kt #Bajing military command center- 1x 15kt and 1x 20kt (the latter did not go off) #Bajing industrial district- 1x 10kt After The Apocalypse Both the party-failed Great Leap Forward and the horrific Great Chinese Famine had led China in a calamity, but due to this the NATO nations chose to ignore most of china and only bombed a few major places, rather than going totally homicidal as in the U.S.S.R. Hong Kong was also sligtly hit by the U.S.S.r. as a tactical move, which China foillowed up with an invasion 2 days after WW3. Macau surrendered to China 3 days after WW3. Things became rather chaotic after Mao Xzedong's death became public 5 days after The The nuclear winter and summer caused much hardship as snows fell as far south as Shanghai at one point. A usually large and moist Pacific typhoon the hit Taiwan and both Zhejiang and Fujian provinces. Overall 300,000,000 Chinese and 15,000 Taiwanese died in the 3 years directly after WW3. '1965-1969' After the pandemonium caused by the destruction of Mao, the party elite and of the 'The '1st Time of Chaos '''The Journeys of Discovery' Fist Contact This was with Japan, Mongolia and Vietnam in 1972, and the Republic of Khabarovsk and the Amur Basin in 1974. 1975-1979 'The 'May 1st, 1980 Chengdu Incident The 'May 1st, 1980, Chengdu Incident' was a popular pay and working conditions demonstration in the city's central industrial zone that was crushed by China's army May 1st, 1980. 'The '2nd Time of Chaos' '''1982-1995 'The reforming of Communism' Economic ties with Japan and Taiwan were improved and trade began to pick up, leading to encreased property for all. '1997-2000' The Heihe race riots of 1996-7,in which 20 Chines and 16 Russians had died, sowed the need to resolve the Sino-Russian racist problem in the Republic of Khabarovsk and the Amur Basin. China and Mongolia were very concerned by the event. ~~(more to come)~~ The close and binding May 12th, 1999, Harbin was singed with Republic of Khabarovsk and the Amur Basin on issues of stone trade, coal trade, iron ore smelting and logging permits. Both economies have developed greatly since. Present day Relations with Vietnam, Mongolia, Khabarovsk, Japan, Palau and the Philippines have flourished since 2005. Politics Military It has a conscript force of 1,227,500. Army 'Weapons' Air force 'Aircraft and Weapons' 'Navy' 'Ships and Weapons' Economy Wind and Water Power 'Bio-fuel' 'Oil shale' 'Agriculture' 'Manufacturing' 'Mining' Transport Education Media Healthcare Lung, thyroid and skin cancer ceased being a major issue after 1967. Sports Football, badminton, mahjong and chess are the national sport. The Death Penalty Murderers, sex predators, (rapists and child molesters, ect), traitors and enemy spies are executed with the hangman’s rope. Category:China Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse)